spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oops, There Goes a Million
Transcript (Episode opens at Juku: Day Fourteen) ' ' Sandy: He’s gone! He is actually, factually, finally gone! ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, I’m celebrating too. But who voted SquidClone? ' ' SquidClone: Yeah, I really want to know. ' ' Karen: No clue. ' ' Karen: So I don’t know what’s going to happen next Tribal, but I want SquidClone GONE. I know I’m the long run he’s the biggest threat, and he’s masterminded a few of these eliminations. ' ' (Camera pans to Don) ' ' Don: So I was walking, and I started trying to strategize. And that’s when I realized that I am in the power alliance right now. Or I hope I am. ' ' (Don walks over to Maja) ' ' Don: Maja, I think we need to be in an alliance. I mean after all, you, me and SpongeBob were all originally in Calaga. ' ' Maja: You want to stay Calaga-strong? ' ' Don: Yeah. ' ' (Camera pans to the rewards challenge, Day Fourteen) ' ' Mr. Craps: Good morning Survivors! Boy do I have a surprise for you today! As you can see, there are 15 buffs. Please come grab a random buff, and you will be into one of three tribes. ' ' (Everyone grabs a buff, and split up into the three groups: Calaga, Juku, and Norongo) ' ' Mr. Craps: An on the new Calaga tribe we have SpongeBob, Man Ray, Don, Patrick, and Karen. On the new Juku we have Sandy, Pearl, Larry, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton. And finally, on Norongo, we have Hoopla, Maja, Mrs. Puff, SquidClone, and Squidward. Now for your challenge. ' ' (Camera zooms out to reveal challenge) ' ' Mr. Craps: For today’s challenge, you will have four people from your tribe blindfolded. One person will be directing them, as they will be carrying a heavy statue. They will have to maneuver the statue through an obstacle course. The first two tribes to get their statues to the end win the reward, which is raw steak and spices. ' ' (Camera goes black, and comes back up to show the callers: Karen for Calaga, Plankton for Juku, and Squidward for Norongo) ' ' Mr. Craps: Plankton up there, probably because of his height. ' ' Plankton: Hey! Wait. ' ' Mr. Craps: On your marks, get set, go! ' ' Squidward: Okay guys, you’ll have to get around this beam, walk to your left. ' ' (SquidClone bumps into a beam) ' ' SquidClone: Ouch. ' ' Squidward: No your other left! ' ' (Camera goes to Plankton) ' ' Plankton: Alright, walk forwards, now to the right, and forwards again. ' ' (Pearl drops the statue on her foot) ' ' Pearl: Owwww! ' ' Plankton: How did you even, whatever! Keep going! ' ' Mr. Craps: Juku having some technical difficulties, but Pearl’s overreacting like most teenage girls. ' ' Pearl: Hey! ' ' (Drops statue again and the camera pans to Karen) ' ' Karen: Okay, you’re halfway there. Walk forwards, now to the left and then forwards again. ' ' (Calaga gets the statue closer to the end) ' ' Mr. Craps: Calaga in the lead, but Norongo gaining on them! ' ' Karen: Almost there! ' ' (Norongo beats Calaga) ' ' Mr. Craps: And Norongo wins! Your prize will be waiting for you when you get back. Congratulations! ' ' (Camera pans to Norongo: Day Fourteen) ' ' Hoopla: Hoopla! Hoopla! ' ' Mrs. Puff: Okay guys, I do a lot of cooking at home so I’ll make the steak. ' ' SquidClone: Okay! I think we need to find an immunity idol. ' ' Mrs. Puff: Okay. ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' (Camera pans to SquidClone and Mrs. Puff) ' ' SquidClone: Over there! ' ' (SquidClone spots an idol) ' ' Mrs. Puff: We found it! ' ' SquidClone: We just got an idol and prize. SCORE. ' ' (Camera pans to Juku) ' ' Pearl: Okay guys, so we may have lost, but it’s okay! ' ' (Mr. Krabs and Pearl walk off) ' ' Mr. Krabs: So Pearly, we should vote Plankton. ' ' Pearl: If it keeps me in, sure. ' ' (Camera pans to everyone else, sitting around the fire) ' ' Plankton: Sandy, Larry, what if we vote out Pearl? Like a blindside? ' ' Larry: I mean that sounds good, it would get the original Calagas numbers. ' ' Sandy: It would also mean Juku loses more numbers. Larry: I mean at the very least we could come together and vote off Pearl right? ' ' Sandy: I guess. ' ' Plankton: Then it’s settled, we’ll vote her out if we lose. ' ' (Camera pans to immunity challenge, Day Fifteen) ' ' Mr. Craps: Come on in guys! Today, immunity is back up for grabs. As you can see, we have two idols, as there are two tribes that will receive immunity. For today’s challenge, tribes will have to race over an obstacle. They will then need to raise a ladder, where one person will take a rope, which the remaining members will use to close a bridge. Once they are across the bridge and down a fireman's pole, one person will need to untie a bag containing a ball. They will then use the ball and attempt to navigate it through a vertical snake maze to get the ball into a slot. The first two tribes to complete the maze win immunity. On your marks, get set, go! ' ' (Norongo gets an early lead) ' ' Mr. Craps: Norongo already raising the ladder, they have a huge lead over Calaga and Juku right now! ' ' (Plankton and Mr. Krabs raise the ladder for Calaga, and then a random SpongeBob style-time card plays: 15 minutes later. Purps got lazy here lmao) ' ' Mr. Craps: And Norongo wins! Now it’s only down to Calaga and Juku, who will get the ball into the slot first? Sandy or Man Ray? ' ' (Man Ray gets it) ' ' Mr. Craps: And Calaga wins! This means that Juku will face Tribal Council tonight, where somebody will be the sixth person voted out of this game. ' ' Larry: Going into tribal again sucks, but on the upside I know that after tonight Calaga will have the numbers and hopefully we will be able to stay strong. Oops, there goes a million for her. ' ' (Camera cuts to Tribal Council, Night Fifteen) ' ' Mr. Craps: Welcome Juku, to Tribal Council where somebody will become the sixth person voted out of Survivor: Bikini Isle. So today, was there any direct target? With a smaller group, was it harder to pick out people? How do you feel about this Mr. Krabs? ' ' Mr. Krabs: Well quite frankly there’s a clear target, and tonight he’s done. ' ' Plankton: No U. ' ' Mr. Krabs: (gasps) ' ' Mr. Craps: Larry, since the Calagas on this tribe have the numbers, does that really affect who’s going out? ' ' Larry: Well I can’t really answer that in a good way, but let’s go with possibly. ' ' Mr. Craps: Possibly, okay. Sandy, being the only Juku who hasn’t switched to another tribe, is your situation here awkward? ' ' Sandy: Not really, I feel right at home here. ' ' Mr. Craps: Alrighty, it is now time to vote. ' ' (Montage of voting plays and shows Larry vote Pearl) ' ' Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ' ' (Nobody plays anything) ' ' Mr. Craps: It is now time to read the votes. First vote, Plankton. Plankton, that’s two votes Plankton. Pearl. Pearl. That’s two votes Plankton, two votes Pearl. Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Pearl. Please bring me your torch. ' ' (Pearl walks to Mr. Craps) ' ' Mr. Craps: Pearl, the tribe has spoken. ' ' (Mr. Craps snuffs the torch and cuts her arm) ' ' Mr. Craps: Well I hope you get well rested for tomorrow, as you’ll play for a shot to get into the merge. Please grab your things and head back to camp, goodnight. ' ' (Camera pans to Juku: Day Sixteen) Mr. Krabs: So now Calaga has the numbers, but I still have one problem: Plankton is still here. Grrrr. ' ' Sandy: So now what? ' ' (Camera pans to immunity challenge, Day Sixteen) ' ' Mr. Craps: Morning Survivors! Today, immunity is once again back up for grabs. So here’s the challenge: Today, each tribe will have to race across a net bridge to where two bags are hanging. Working together, they will then need to untie the bags to obtain a pair of ropes. Using the ropes, the tribe will need to slide a sled full of big puzzle pieces through a course. At the end of the course, they will need to solve a cube puzzle to win immunity. First two tribes to do so win. On your marks, get set, go! ' ' (On the Juku side, Larry and Mr. Krabs untie the bags and get the ropes, leading them to slide the sled through the course) ' ' Mr. Craps: Juku with a lead, looks like Calaga is gaining on them! ' ' (Time card: 10 minutes later plays, once again Purps got lazy because this episode would be super duper long otherwise) ' ' Mr. Craps: Calaga already with immunity, who will join them? ' ' (Plankton finishes the puzzle) ' ' Mr. Craps: Juku wins immunity! Norongo, I will see you tomorrow for tribal council where somebody will become the seventh person voted out of Survivor: Bikini Isle. ' ' (Camera goes to Norongo: Day Seventeen. Everyone except Hoopla is sitting around the fire) ' ' Squidward: Hoopla has got to go. He’s so annoying and barely does anything for the tribe! ' ' Maja: Yeah, if we all vote him off then we won’t have to deal with his antics in the merge. ' ' Squidward: Mrs. Puff? SquidClone? What do you guys think? ' ' SquidClone: I’m in. ' ' Mrs. Puff: Yeah, count me in too I guess. ' ' (Elsewhere on the island, Hoopla has found a hidden immunity idol) ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' (Camera cuts to Tribal Council, Night Seventeen) ' ' Mr. Craps: Norongo, welcome to Tribal Council. I’m sure you all know the drill by now. Squidward, was today just another ‘easy vote’? ' ' Squidward: Yes, most definitely. ' ' Mr. Craps: SquidClone, why do you think he says that? ' ' SquidClone: I think it’s because at least I’m in agreement with him on who to vote out. ' ' Squidward: Yeah, we’ve started somewhat of an alliance. ' ' Mr. Craps: Good for you guys. Mrs. Puff, are you in on this ‘easy vote’ too? ' ' Mrs. Puff: Yeah. ' ' Mr. Craps: Well at this point my next question should be, who is the easy vote, but that’s dumb. ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' Mr. Craps: Well it is now time to vote. ' ' (Montage of voting plays and it shows Squidward voting Hoopla) ' ' Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' (Hoopla pulls out his idol and brings it up to Mr. Craps) ' ' Mr. Craps: This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Hoopla will not count. ' ' Squidward: S_t. Whoever he voted is gone gone gone. ' ' Mr. Craps: I’ll read the votes. First vote, Hoopla, does not count. Hoopla, does not count. Hoopla, does not count. Hoopla, does not count. Alright, the next slip contains the name of the seventh person voted out. Want to know who it is? ' ' Mrs. Puff: Yes please. Mr. Craps: Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Squidward. ' ' Squidward: Oh my god. Hoopla, I would like to commend you for this act. Good job. ' ' Mr. Craps: Squidward, please bring me your torch. ' ' (Squidward’s torch gets snuffed and his arm cut) ' ' Mr. Craps: The tribe has spoken. ' ' Squidward: Thanks for the ride guys! ' ' Mr. Craps: Now that really truly goes to show the true power of an immunity idol. ' ' (Music plays) Squidward: Despite not making it to the merge, I still feel like I played a good game. And even though this is the end, it feels like a new beginning for me. Peace out y’all.